Dave Lizewski
Dave Lizewski is a teenager who became a superhero named Kick-Ass. He is the main protagonist and titular character of Kick-Ass. Personality Dave is an ultimately insecure mild mannered and moral teenager who is acutely aware of his lack of defined characteristics in high school life (claiming he is not the class geek or the class clown and that he merely exists). He is a passionate follower of pop culture including comic books, which serves as a driving force of his decision to become a costumed vigilante. He has something of a romantic side , as he is shown to be strongly attracted to a fellow classmate named Katie as well as a teacher known as Mrs Zane (the latter of these attractions appears to be purely physical and with no deeper feelings evident in the former). Dave is known to have some sense of cowardice, but is also known for his courage and perseverance. However, his bravery, more often than not, ends up getting either him or those close to him in danger. He refuses to kill people, but is not hesitant to seriously injure them. Over the course of the story, Dave evolves into a more cold-blooded and dangerous character, but maintains his moral values to some extent. Plot overview Kick-Ass Origins Dave Lizewski was a normal teenager who was a devoted fan of comic books. He ha﻿d a few friends, a loving single father, and a crush on a girl named Katie Deauxma, who hated him and considered him to be as a stalker. His love of comic books inspired him to become a real-life superhero, buying a green wetsuit and undergoing secretive training. One day, he spotted a trio vandalizing a brick wall, and attempted to stop their antics, donning his wetsuit and confronting them. Unfortunately, his attempt ended in his nerves being nigh-permanently damaged. In order to retain his secret identity, Dave hid away his costume before paramedics arrived, being found by the medics bare naked. After telling his father he was mugged, Dave underwent intense physical rehabilitation. Dave then vowed to quit his heroism, but soon donned the wetsuit once again and continued to go on patrol. One fateful day, Dave was able to rescue a man from a group of violent Puerto Ricans, and the incident was recorded by an onlooker who uploaded his video onto Youtube, dubbing his video as "Kick-Ass," a name that Dave chose for his alter-ego. In Dave's school, after claiming that he was mugged once again in order to cover up injuries sustained from the fight with the Puerto Ricans, rumors surfaced of him being a gigolo. Believing them, Katie Deauxma took a strange liking to Dave, and she adopted him as her "gay BFF." Although unwilling to be known as a homosexual, Dave nevertheless went along with this in an effort to spend time with Katie. After continuous patrol weakened Dave, his father provided him with a can of pepper spray for protection. New Heroes Dave then created a Myspace account as Kick-Ass in order to assist people who needed help. One such person requested him to investigate Eddie Lomas, a man who had been reportedly harassing his girlfriend. Dave's investigation of the man then led him to Lomas' apartment, where Dave nearly gets killed by Lomas and his cronies. However, a blade-wielding 10-year old girl known as Hit-Girl rescued Dave from certain death by killing Lomas and his allies. She then left Dave to join an older man named Big Daddy; after which, the mysterious duo then escaped the scene. Dave then discovered that he had started a phenomenon which involved ordinary men and women donning costumes and fighting crime. One of them, named Red Mist, was gaining better publicity than Dave, a fact which constantly irritated the latter to the point of him actually inviting Red Mist to meet him in a certain alleyway and question him. Dave discovered that Red Mist was, in fact, a fan of his. After which, Dave befriended Red Mist, and even rescued a cat in a burning building. Because of the rescue, the two gained public fame throughout the state. Dave was then confronted by Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, who blackmailed him into aiding their assault, along with Red Mist, on the crime boss John Genovese, lest they post his secret identity on the Internet. Dave and Red Mist made their way to Big Daddy and Hit-Girl's hideout, where they discovered a group of gangsters, led by John Genovese, circling the duo, with Big Daddy mortally wounded and Hit-Girl weeping. As Kick-Ass looked on in utter disbelief, Red Mist unsheathed a gun and smashed the hilt onto Dave's head. Death of Big Daddy John revealed that Big Daddy and Hit-Girl have been repeatedly persecuting them by foiling their plots, & Red Mist, who was John's son, Chris, planned to dress up as a superhero in an effort to discover the whereabouts of Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, and much to his father's surprise, the plot worked. John's men discovered a briefcase, and, after believing the case's contents to be money, tried to force Big Daddy to tell them the case's combination. Hit-Girl suddenly attacked the men, only to fall out of a window after being shot several times. Dave was then tortured by the men by having his testicles electrocuted. Big Daddy revealed that he was a mere accountant who hated his life and wanted something more. His love for comics then drove him to become a real life superhero, and that he led attacks on Genovese mainly because "he needed a villain." Big Daddy's briefcase was then opened, and it was revealed that only vintage comic books were inside, and that they were used to fund for the equipment he used throughout his journeys. John, his son, and a number of men left the room, and several men were left inside to kill both Dave and Big Daddy. The latter was killed first by being shot in the head. Attack on John Genovese After Big Daddy was killed, Dave spouted vulgar words at the men, egging them to "kill him using their fucking hands." The men gladly complied, but Dave's continuous taunts irritated them; this led to the men to attack him so brutally that the chair Dave was tied to was destroyed. Dave then stood up, grasping one of the legs of the chair, and prepared to fight the men off. Just as Dave was about to get killed, Hit-Girl, who survived due to her wearing Kevlar, leapt from the shadows and rescued Dave, killing all the men. Dave and Hit-Girl then invaded John Genovese's home, with Dave defeating Red Mist, and Hit-Girl murdering all of John's men, including John himself, whose testicles were shot down by Dave before his death. After the attack, Hit-Girl, whose real name was Mindy Macready, quit being Hit-Girl and lived with her mother, who Big Daddy lied about being dead to keep in tune with his "origin." Dave, however, revealed to Katie that he is, in fact, straight and professed his love for her, ended up being brutally punched in the face by Katie's boyfriend. Also, upon coming home, he discovered his father "getting his rocks off" with a woman who was revealed to be Eddie Lomas's former girlfriend, Lucille. Kick-Ass 2 Dave has given up being a hero, but soon realizes that he's bored. He asks Hit Girl to train him and help him become a hero. She accepts, and the two form a team. Hit girl makes Dave dress up and walk the streets to attract attention in order to test his new skills. During this he is beaten up, and Hit Girl comes to his aid. Eventually, Hit Girl gives up being a hero, leaving Kick-Ass on his own. He teams up with a group of heroes and trains with them. Meanwhile, the Motherfucker is doing his best to track him down. Dave's father finds out Dave is Kick-Ass, and isn't impressed, causing Dave to tell him "No one would notice" when he was gone. Dave moves out. Kick-Ass also has relations with Night Bitch. The police force decide to arrest anyone wearing a mask. During this they track down Dave and turn up at the house, Dave's father takes the blame and says he's Kick-Ass. When Dave's father is in jail he is killed. The real identity of Kick-Ass is revealed to Chris by his friend Todd. Chris texts Dave a picture of his father being killed. At his fathers funeral Dave is kidnapped by the bad guys and taken into a van. Hit Girl comes to his aid. The two then team up with the rest of the hero's and turn up to fight the bad guys. Dave fights Chris and the two end up on the roof. When Dave defeats Chris he tries to save him but his attempt fails. In the end he realizes who he really is, and that the world needs a hero. Hit Girl reveals she's leaving and Dave begs her to stay. She kisses him, revealing that it was her first kiss, and then leaves. Dave says that the world needs heroes, but eventually some of those heroes need to leave. Skills & Weapons Skills *Due to the metal plates implanted in several areas all across his body, Dave is highly resistant to pain. *He possesses excellent and exceptional speed and strength, for a teenager, primarily because of the series of training sessions he attended. Weapons *His primary weapons in the whole series have been two batons wrapped around in green tape, with black rope used as handles. **They have been recently outfitted with barbed wire; at one point, Hit-Girl had a sharp blade attached to one of them when she used it. *He has also used a gun at one point in the series; using it to shoot down John Genovese's dongils *Dave wore boxing gloves during his training with Hit-Girl. Trivia *Dave's name was chosen at a charity auction held to name him. The winner of the auction chose his own name, Dave Lizewski. *A real life Myspace page was created, supposedly by Dave himself, with the written words, "Mark Millar ... is doing a comic-book about me with ... John Romita Jr." Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kick-Ass Category:Kick-Ass 2